1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laser diode elements with laminated nitride semiconductor layers on a substrate, light is confined by sandwiching an active layer with layers having a refractive index lower than that of the active layer (see, for example, JP 2003-060314 A and JP 2007-214557 A).